


Only If His Eyes Are Blue

by Kerrys2Boys



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrys2Boys/pseuds/Kerrys2Boys
Summary: Starsky is highly marketable and it puts him in a dangerous situation so close on the heels of his abduction by Simon Marcus. 157467 words





	

**Author's Note:**

> General warning for readers. This is by and large a graphic and violent story. There are explicit sexual scenes, coarse language peppers most pages and physical violence is abundant. I advise that you not start to read this story if these attributes offend or upset you.
> 
> Story Length: 157467 words

Please find this story at the Starsky and Hutch Archive or Fanfiction.net Open the link below to read full story.

<http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=828>   Open the link to read the entire story.


End file.
